


Holy-shit-I-fucked-the-hulk

by basaltgrrl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Holy-shit-I-fucked-the-hulk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428431) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 




End file.
